1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus capable of improving light emission characteristics and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced with thin flat panel display apparatuses that are portable. Among flat panel display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display devices have wider viewing angles, better contrast characteristics, and faster response speeds than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
An organic light-emitting display device includes intermediate layers, a first electrode, a second electrode, and other thin films. The intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer. When a voltage is applied to the first and second electrodes, the organic emission layer generates visible rays.
The intermediate layers and the other thin films included in the organic light emitting display apparatus may be formed in a deposition process. In order to form a set or predetermined pattern on the organic light emitting display apparatus in the deposition process, a deposition mask is generally used.
However, it is difficult to control the deposition processes, and thus, it is not easy to form deposition films of the organic light emitting display apparatus, in particular, the intermediate layers including the organic emission layer relating to the light emission, and consequently, there is a limitation in improving the light emission characteristics of the organic light emission display apparatus.